ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON IV: Genjuro Kibagami X Johnny Sfondi
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Samurai X Pirate! Norio Wakamoto returns as Johnny does one last job; murder an enemy of the Jellyfish Pirates, and rival to Haoumaru: Genjuro Kibagami; a mass murderer and crime committing MONSTER that needs to die, But can everyone's favorite Norio Wakamoto fighting game character use every trick he has to beat him, or will another statistic be added to Kibagami's unpardonable murder list? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Genjuro Kibagami.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Johnny Sfondi.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues Bushido (Title)) As Genjuro finished his bowl of Sake, he spotted a man in black drinking suspiciously more then the norm could handle. And yet, he was sober enough. A bartender then came to the man in black. Bartender: Uh, Johnny? Are you all right? Johnny: Oh don't worry about me, man; I drank more than this, & I still am not drunk. Genjuro then came to Johnny to question him. The Bartender decided to hide. Genjuro: How exactly are you surviving High Blood Alchohol levels?! Johnny: You should be lucky I murder those that don't get a joke. But since I'm a fair man... Johnny then lifted the brim of his hat, revealing a face with sunglasses and an attractive smile. Genjuro was not impressed. He pulled out his katana, just itching for a fight. (Cues Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R OST - Fatal Duel) Johnny pulled out his sword, still in its sheath, and the other customers cashed in as to who they were betting to see who will win. Both fighters had no time to think about money right now, only a Sword Duel... The Fight GO FOR BROKE... ENGAGE! 59.9-52.6: As the battle began, a clash began almost immediately. At first, Genjuro had the advantage, until Johnny overpowered him, and slashed him several times. He then flipped a gold piece at Genjuro. He initially believed it would only do nothing. But instead, the damage was signfigant. Johnny then did a Dead Angle Attack, sending Genjuro flying... 51.9-38.5: Johnny pursued him, and beat him up without mercy. As Genjuro landed, his scar was exposed, and Johnny slashed through that scar. Genjuro then sweep kicked his foe to the ground, then as Johnny got up, he tried to toss a couple of gold pieces but Genjuro threw him through the wall. As Johnny was being beaten senseless by the ground, Genjuro slashed him as a result of a combo that was Burst Countered by Johnny... 37.3-26.8: Johnny did a low slash from above, then threw another gold piece at Genjuro with success, putting his skills at Lv. 2. Genjuro could no longer focus in just strength and range, but he has no speed that's good enough to match Johnny's. He decided to slash his way in. So far, it didn't work. Johnny used his quick slashes to make short work of ALL of Genjuro's strategies. The Scarred Samurai was out of options... 25.3-0.1: This gives Johnny mass opportunities to take out Genjuro. The latter could only deflect attacks, but he could only block one height at a time, and Johnny was too quick for him as it is. Johnny then tossed two gold pieces, both, hit. He was at MAX Lv. Genjuro was no longer safe on block. He needed to attack now, but none of his moves could even budge Johnny, as he did a quick mid strike that sent poor Genjuro flying, just in time for Johnny to go into INSTANT KILL Mode... Johnny followed suit, and before Genjuro could fully get up... IT WAS JOKERS' WILD. (Cues Guilty Gear Xrd OST ~Instant Kill Theme~) Johnny threw a Joker card as he followed it, it eventually landed on Genjuro, at the exact same time Johnny slashed though both clean. Genjuro felt that even his time can't move. He eventually fell to the ground, dead in action... K.O.! Johnny then pulled out a Wild Rose, threw it in the air, then slashed it, transforming it into a skull & crossbones formation. Johnny: Oh well... I don't even think you'll handle May if you tried even... I'm going back to the Mayship now; You will never beat me even with enough effort... Sayonara... Results/Credits (Cues Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R OST - Liquor Bar & Drunkard) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... JOHNNY SFONDI! Genjuro Kibagami is from SAMURAI SHODOWN, owned by SNK PLAYMORE. Johnny Sfondi is from GUILTY GEAR, owned by arc system works. Bushido is from Samurai Shodown V, owned by SNK PLAYMORE. Fatal Duel is from GUILTY GEAR, owned by arc system works. Liquor Bar & Drunkard is from GUILTY GEAR, owned by arc system works. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:SNK vs Arc System Works themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain